What Weapons Are For
by Arashi Denkou
Summary: After getting lost in the woods a ten-year Naruto finds a cabin where a strange old man with a fondness for weapons lives. The old man teaches Naruto that weapons are more than just tools; he teaches him what weapons are meant for.
1. The Old Man

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't feeling to good today, he had been bored to death by Iruka's lectures at the academy and decided he should try to lighten the mood AKA pull a prank by painting Iruka completely orange from head to toe.

Naturally Iruka didn't take that too kindly to that so he ended up chasing poor Naruto through the whole academy until the young Uzumaki managed to escape by going to the woods east of Konoha.

Needless to say he ended up getting lost fairly quickly but it was quite expected. Naruto had never entered these woods so he didn't know what path should he take and followed his gut feeling (which might not have been such a good idea)

''I'm not lost. I'm not lost. I'm not lost dattebayo!'' said Naruto completely denying the fact that he IS lost, either by stubbornness or just pure stupidity.

While most people that knew Naruto would say it's the latter, it was actually the former AKA Naruto was just stubborn, a trait he unknowingly got from his mother

By now Naruto's words had completely shifted, instead of trying to convince himself that he wasn't lost, he was now doing the complete opposite

''I'm lost. I'm lost. I'm lost dattebayo!'' it would be quite amusing if anyone else was close by but alas the blonde Uzumaki was completely alone.

Or at least it seemed like that…

Naruto saw in the distance something that stood out slightly out of the trees and bushes of the forest, Naruto walked to the direction where the object was and was surprised by what he saw.

''Is this a cabin?''

The cabin was made from wood that probably came from the forest Naruto was currently in, from the outside it actually looked welcoming and cozy, Naruto sadly compared it to his apartment which didn't feel like much of a home sometimes.

Naruto thought about what to do, he could leave and try finding his way home on his own or he could try ask whoever lived here for directions, but there was also the risk that the person here could hate him like most of the people from the village

Naruto decided to take that risk and knocked the door a few times, after a while nobody responded, the blonde knocked again a little louder but just like last time nobody responded. Naruto assumed nobody was home and decided to open the door of the cabin

As Naruto entered the cabin he noticed something, there were a lot of swords here most specifically katanas, Naruto could not help but admire the blades. They looked sharp and durable.

''wow''

''I see you like my work''

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin as he saw an old man coming out of what Naruto assumed to be a basement. The old man was wearing blue and orange robes, he was wearing round sun glasses along with a strange hat, and he had a cane that he seemed to use to walk

''S-Sorry for barging in'' Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, the old man only chuckled at the blonde

''Don't worry I should have answered the door earlier but I was working downstairs'' At that moment the Old Man's words seemed to click in Naruto's head

''Did you make these swords?'' asked Naruto as he gestured to the various swords on the wall. Below the old man's sunglasses there seemed to be a glint in the man's eyes that Naruto wasn't capable of seeing

''Why yes. I forged these fine blades, I'm Melchior the Blacksmith'' said the man now identified as Melchior. Naruto was just observing the blades with a sense of sheer wonder, and Melchior noticed this

'The look in his eyes as he sees my work, it reminds me so much of him' thought Melchior as he remembered an old friend ''What do you think of my work?''

Naruto seemed a little surprised by the question but he answered nonetheless

''They look so well made and beautiful, they almost look like decorative swords but there is a lot of sharpness on the edge of the blades'' the answer made Melchior smile. This child sure was similar to his old friend

''I see…'' Melchior analyzed Naruto with a calculating eye as if searching for something, it seemed that he found what he was searching for as he walked to a box nearby and pulled out a katana inside it's sheath ''Let me ask you. What do you think weapons were made for?''

Naruto started to think for a while before responding ''um… To do more damage?'' said Naruto, Melchior shook his head and spoke

''Most people think that weapons were meant to take lives, but that's not the purpose weapons have, weapons were not made to end lives, they were made to save them'' Melchior gave Naruto the katana

''Why are you giving me this?'' asked Naruto as he held the katana in his hands

''Because you remind me of someone that loved these katanas as much as I do, I think you deserve this one'' Naruto unsheathed the katana and was surprised that the katana unlike the other ones that were silver in color, this one was completely blue in color

''That katana has a few special properties. It's no ordinary blade, but I would suggest you learn how to learn to use a sword since otherwise it would be an insult to the blade itself''

''Insult?'' Naruto asked

''A blade is much more than a tool for you to use, it's a part of yourself, the blade's mistake are your mistakes as well. I've seen very few people who understand this''

''T-T-Thank you'' said Naruto with a huge smile on his face as he sheathed the blue katana ''I will take good care of it-''

''Swallow''

''Huh?''

''That's the blade's name'' Melchior explained ''If you want to return to your village, you can just follow the path west of my cabin''

''Thank you, I will take good care of Swallow'' Naruto ran off the door with the very first present he'd ever received in hand

Melchior only watched as Naruto left

''The look he had in his eyes when he saw my work, it was more than just childish glee'' Melchior chuckled ''He reminds so much of you''

He reminded him of a spiky haired swordsman he knew, he reminded him of a young man who saved a world destined for disaster

He reminded him of Crono…

''Crono… I wonder how you and Marle are doing''


	2. Tongue Lashing and Fainting

**A/N: Hey I finally updated. Sorry about taking so long but school was taking up all of my time. And there was also the fact that TWO of my teachers decided it would be a great idea to leave homework during the Chrismas break. I mean SERIOUSLY who does that?!**

**Also when I uploaded the last chapter I thought that it was a little lazy on my part since normally I write around 1600-2000 words per chapter, so I was really lazy to just write around 1000 words.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently jumping in joy, he had received his first gift besides the ones from the Sandaime (Which were more like an invitations to Ichiraku now that he thought about it), Naruto saw his village in the distance and almost cheered, it was just like Melchior had said.<p>

Speaking of Melchior, Naruto wondered how much time had he (Melchior) lived there, Naruto had never heard of the Old Blacksmith living there and it seemed like nobody from the village knew that Melchior even lived there to begin with

Oh well, it didn't matter Melchior was a good person in Naruto's eyes

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived at his apartment and threw himself in bed, looking at the ceiling with his new weapon on his hand, to Naruto the katana was a little strange. The 'Swallow' seemed to be lighter than any other katana, it almost weighted nothing at all. Naruto remembered that he needed to learn how to use a katana but there was a problem.<p>

He barely knew how to use kunai and shuriken, let alone a katana.

'Where could I learn how to use it?' Naruto wondered to himself 'Nobody in the village likes me besides the Ichiraku, Iruka-sensei and the Old Man' Naruto could swear that sometimes people of the village would attack him if he wasn't careful (You tend to notice things when people keep sending killing intent your way)

''Maybe Iruka-sensei knows!'' said Naruto ''He is a teacher after all'' Naruto seemed to forget that teachers were not all knowing and he also seemed to forget the reason why he had left to the east woods in the first place. Naruto left his apartment with his new weapon in hand (He didn't want to go through the risk of somebody stealing it)

Iruka Umino was anything but happy at the moment, his day had started well, he had breakfast, he arrived at the academy and then he started making a lecture to the class. Of course he didn't expect Naruto to pull a prank on him in middle of class (Even thought he should have expected since it's Naruto we're talking about)

Iruka then had chased Naruto through the whole academy until somehow the blonde Jinchuriki managed to escape him (He somehow always managed to escape him)

Now contrary to popular belief, Iruka wasn't a sensor, people believed he was a sensor because he was the only one that was capable of finding Naruto when he pulled a prank, but that was only because Iruka was a prankster himself so he knew the places in the village where a ten year old prankster would hide

But no matter where Iruka searched he wasn't capable of finding Naruto

So imagine his surprise when he heard a knock on the door of his apartment only to open the door to said blonde.

''Naruto?''

''Iruka-sensei!'' the blonde seemed excited, so much excited that he didn't notice the look of anger on Iruka's face

Well who could blame him for being angry? Naruto did paint him from head to toe in bright orange

''Naruto!'' said blonde jumped a bit ''May you explain why did you think it was a good idea to pull pranks on the academy!?'' Naruto sweated a little bit. He seemed to remember something, he remembered himself using a modified paper bomb to spray Iruka in a bright orange color.

''Well you see…'' Naruto was thinking of what to say

To say that Naruto got a tongue-lashing was like saying that the blonde was a prankster who wears bright orange. It was just stating the obvious. Naruto knew that he would be here for a long time since when Iruka started a tongue-lashing, he would block any other sound other than his own voice and maybe a reply or two of who he was tongue-lashing.

And in response Naruto would block Iruka, which would result in the tongue-lashing being completely useless and Naruto doing another prank by said blonde and the cycle would repeat endlessly until either Iruka retired from teaching or Naruto graduated (There is also the chance that Naruto could give up being a ninja but that is so unlikely that it isn't even worth mentioning)

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto woke up in an almost zombie-like state. He wasn't a morning person, in fact he was pretty much somebody who is used to waking up at 10:00am. This is most unfortunate for him since it pretty much means that he needs to wake up so early that if his attention isn't on something that he might consider interesting, he could get bored (In the best of cases) or he could fall asleep (In the worst and most often of cases)<p>

Naruto got up from bed in a complete daze. He had been dreaming of being Hokage, proving to Sasuke that he was the better ninja and Sakura falling for him. Yep everything had been perfect, but of course like any good dream it must come to an end. The blonde ninja in training entered his bathroom and looked at the mirror, his blonde hair was messy and sticking up.

''…Super… Saiyan?'' clearly Naruto had been reading too much 'Dragon Ball' lately if he confused his own reflection with a fictional transformation. Naruto grabbed his teeth brush and proceeded to do his morning routing. At this point it was instinct to him, he would brush his teeth, try (with emphasis on TRY!) to brush his hair, get dressed, pick up his backpack and ninja tools and then go the academy

That was basically his whole routine

When Naruto finished getting dressed he looked at the sheathed katana that the old man Melchior had given him as a gift (He still couldn't believe he had been given such a gift). Naruto debated to himself wherever to take his katana with him or leave it on his apartment. If he took it with him there was a chance that his classmates would try to demean him in some way. But if he left it on his apartment then there was an even higher chance that somebody could steal his katana

The villagers were jerks like that

At the end Naruto grabbed the katana and strapped it to his side in a similar manner to that of a samurai. Naruto himself considered that he looked kind of cool. The blonde looked at the clock and his eyes widened

''Oh crap! I'm getting late dattebayo!'' yelled the hyperactive blond as he ran out of his apartment

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived at the academy, his face was red and he was breathing hard from all the effort of running at full speed. The blonde was barely able to make it on time a few minutes before Iruka, and that was a blessing.<p>

Once Naruto breathed his much needed oxygen, he watched around the classroom and noticed that all seats were taken except one that was right next to Hinata. The blond sighed in disappointment since he wanted to sit next to Sakura but she was already seated next to Sasuke.

Naruto walked up to Hinata and then he asked

''Hinata, you don't mind if I sit here right?'' the blonde asked

* * *

><p>Hinata on the inside was a nervous wreck of a person sometimes. She had lost her mother at a very young age when she (her mother) had given birth to her little sister Hanabi. Ever since then Hinata had been treated coldly by his father and called weak over and over. This resulted in her confidence being so low that she would stutter when speaking and being overly shy to the point of frustration.<p>

Hinata had meet Naruto when she was very little. The Hyuga heiress had bumped into an older boy and spilled ice cream over that boy's shirt, but even though she apologized she ended up being beat up by the boy along with two of his friends because she was a 'stuck-up Hyuga'.

That was when Naruto had showed up, she had seen just a blond boy standing up to the older boys, radiating confidence in what seemed waves. It had almost been like magic how just by standing there he had made her feel more confident in herself.

Naruto had used his 'Clone Jutsu' to distract the boys and get a first strike, after that the blond ended up getting beat up but Hinata had seen that he never gave up during the whole fight.

But that was as much as she saw of him that day before she was taken away by her Hyuga bodyguard. Hinata had learned two things that day, that the blonde boy had saved her and that the blond boy was dealing with something that he didn't seem to deserve

He was an outcast.

Hinata had seen the glares Naruto received, the insults, the laughs, the hatred. She had seen everything and yet she couldn't believe how the blonde seemed so ignorant and innocent to everything. She didn't understand how he just took it with a smile on his face and laughed like it was just a little joke

That quality had made her admire him along with his confidence and dare she say… that she even l-l-liked… him.

So when she saw him walking in her general direction, she tried to convince herself not to get her hopes up, she didn't believe that Naruto would sit beside her, he always just saw her as a weird girl, he never saw her as a friend.

That was her mentality until she heard Naruto speak

''Hinata, you don't mind if I sit here right?'' the question had escaped the blonde's lips and Hinata's face had become cherry red ever since she saw Naruto approaching her, she was so nervous that she did the only reasonable thing…

She fainted…

''AH! Hinata! Are you okay?!'' Hinata didn't see the panic on Naruto's face nor did she hear the laughs of her classmates

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is just a little bit of filler to the next chapter. Also you might have notice the 'Dragon Ball' reference in the chapter. The reason I put it there was just to poke fun at how there are manga chapters in Naruto in which he wakes up with hair similar to Goku along with the fact that Akira Toriyama designed characters from both 'Dragon Ball' and 'Chrono Trigger' (SERIOUSLY! Goku and Crono look so similar that it's not even funny)  
><strong>

**I'm going to answer a question from one the reviews.**

**Element-OverLord: What Will Naruto Learn Now?  
>R: I can't reveal much of what I plan to do with Naruto just yet. But I can say that if you're a good Chrono Trigger fan then you will recognize a technique or two.<strong>

**Now a few answers to some questions that will pop out**

**Naruto's Swordsmanship: Now this one it's a little tricky for me since in 'Naruto' only a few ninja that are actually masters in Kenjustsu (Sword Techniques). The only ones up to now that I've seen are Hayate and Yugao. The problem is that Yugao is an ANBU and it would be a big stretch for the Hokage to tell one of his top ANBU to teach Naruto how to use a sword (Katana) and there is also Hayate which isn't much of a problem so maybe he could be Naruto's tutor.**

**Is this a Naruhina pairing?: I'm not good with romance so even if this fanfic included romance, it would fall on the sidelines eventually. I would prefer it to be 'No Pairings' but if enought people want a pairing I might (Emphasis on MIGHT) put a poll **

**Will any Chrono Trigger character appear besides Melchior?: Well this IS a Chrono Trigger + Naruto Crossover so maybe another Character might appear. I might make a poll for that**

**Well I will try to upload the third chapter soon.  
><strong>

**See ya**

**Arashi Denkou **


	3. Wooden Sword and Heavenly Heaven

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 for everyone that was waiting. I planned to have this chapter posted yesterday but it still wasn't finished. If you're wondering how am I suddently updating so much, it's because I am in a long break from school so I have A LOT more free time to write**

**During school I couldn't update because I need to write a NOVEL for literature class (Which was worth 70% of my rating) and I also needed to do math homework (gosh I hate math sometimes)**

**Anyways. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino is considered to be one of the few people who don't treat Naruto like scum because of his 'burden'. Even though his parents had been killed by the very beast which Naruto had on his stomach, he had treated Naruto with anything but unreasonable hatred like some other ignorant villagers<p>

Naruto was the container of the Kyubi no Kitsune (Which most people know by this point that it means Nine-tailed Fox) and because of that most of the village treated him like an outcast by glaring at him, not letting him enter shops and when they let him enter, the villagers would inflate the prices to three times the regular amount.

Even if there were some villagers that didn't treat Naruto with hostility, it didn't mean anything since they would maybe do the worst thing. They would flat-out ignore the blonde, which would lead into Naruto growing up with a need for attention and overall hyperactive personality. This would obviously show on how loudly Naruto tended to speak and how he wore bright orange clothes when he was a ninja in training, and even though Iruka had told the blonde to use darker colors like navy blue.

Of course the blonde refused saying that Iruka just wanted him to be more like Sasuke

That was just the start of many attempts of Iruka to help Naruto and ever since then, the blonde's respect for the scarred ninja grew and grew until he became something of a big brother figure. And the feeling became mutual to the point that Iruka even took Naruto to Ichiraku to eat a few bowls of ramen

So needless to say, when Hinata fainted Naruto had panicked so much that he carried the Hyuga heiress in his arms and showed her to Iruka while asking

''Iruka-sensei! Hinata fainted! Why is she so red?! Is she sick?!'' Iruka tried to calm Naruto down while on the inside the scarred ninja was laughing. It seems that Naruto doesn't know about Hinata's crush on him

''Naruto, she's ok. Just leave her on her seat'' Iruka said with a smile on his face. Naruto looked at him suspiciously

''Are you sure?'' Iruka nodded and Naruto reluctantly walked back to her seat left her there until she woke up. It was then, that Iruka noticed something strapped to Naruto's waist

''Naruto. Is that a katana?'' Naruto looked at Iruka and once the question registered on the blonde's head, he gave a bright smile

''Yeah! I was wondering if you could help me learn how to use it!'' said Naruto with excitement. He could already imagine himself going around a battlefield moving so fast that he was invisible to the average ninja.

''Sorry Naruto. I can't'' Iruka flinched internally at seeing Naruto's face fall

''But why?'' Naruto was now pouting like a child… well he was a child…

''Because you wouldn't be able to learn how to use a katana dobe'' piped up a voice. Naruto turned over to a raven haired boy

''Shut up Sasuke-teme!'' shouted Naruto only to be shouted by all of the girls on the classroom (Except Hinata)

''DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN THAT!'' Naruto flinched a bit but he wouldn't back down

''I was just telling the truth'' after that, it seemed like a bomb had been dropped on the classroom (not literally) as Naruto and the girls started to argue. With each insult the girls threw his way, Naruto was getting more and more angry to the point that he almost wanted to take out his katana and-

''SHUT UP!'' Iruka had interrupted the discussion with a loud yell. For some reason the loud yell gave the impression that Iruka's head had increased in side to comical proportions (Had Naruto and the girls been in any other situation they would have found it funny, but instead they were terrified)

Once everything was quiet, Iruka spoke directly to Naruto

''Naruto I didn't say I wouldn't teach because I don't think you won't be able to use a katana. I said no because I don't know how to use a katana'' And it was true. Iruka wasn't a master in kenjutsu, he focused more on genjutsu and sneak attacks in a fight

Naruto sighed in disappointment, he wanted to learn how to use a katana to do 'Swallow' justice. He was sure that the weapon wasn't like any other (Melchior even said that it had some special properties). The blonde sat next to Hinata with an uneasy expression on his face. He was still unsure wherever Hinata was ok or not

Eventually when Iruka saw that everyone was quiet, he decided to start the class. It was something rather uninteresting about history of Konoha. Naruto would only remain awake during History class because of the awesome ninja battles that were sometimes explained during History

Eventually during class, Hinata woke up, much to Naruto's relief but she wouldn't speak to him without stuttering. The blonde assumed that she wanted to focus on the class when in reality it was just that Hinata was just really (And I mean REALLY!) nervous. She didn't know what to do in this situation

When lunch break arrived, Naruto was the first one to exit the classroom, he moved so fast that only people in the classroom that managed to see Naruto clearly were Sasuke and Iruka

''When did the dobe get so fast?'' said a boy with a hood and a dog over his head, the boy's skin was slightly tanned and he had a red mark on each of his cheeks that resembled fangs.

'W-W-What the hell?' thought Sasuke to himself. On the inside he was shocked at how Naruto had suddenly increased in speed, but on the outside he had his usual face that said 'I don't care'

'Naruto wasn't this fast yesterday… was he holding back?' thought Iruka in complete confusion

Needless to say, it was an interesting day for many, and for once it wasn't because Naruto had decided to pull on a prank...

* * *

><p>Later that day after class, Naruto had went to Iruka and asked him if he could take him to a shop to buy a practice sword. Iruka wasn't too surprised at the request since he figured that Naruto would try to learn to use a sword by himself if he didn't find a teacher. Iruka for a moment had wanted to search for a jounin who could teach Naruto but that would have been considered favoritism (And Iruka hated favoritism)<p>

So right now Iruka had taken Naruto to a shinobi weapon shop, Iruka knew that the owner would not mind Naruto being there as long as he bought something. The blonde was looking around the shop with a glint on his eye, although there was also a slight hint of disappointment.

''Is there something wrong Naruto?'' asked Iruka in concern

''Nothing'' the blond expected to see weapons like the ones the old man Melchior had forged but it seemed that the old man was just that good at making weapons.

''Well let's get you a wooden sword'' Naruto nodded in acceptance

Iruka and Naruto walked up to the cashier who to their surprise turned out to be a year who was just a year older than Naruto, she had brown hair that was tied in two buns, she was wearing a pink Chinese-style blouse and dark green pants. The girl smiled once she saw customers

''Welcome to the Higurashi weapon shop**,** my name is Tenten, how can I help you'' the girl who was now identified as Tenten asked. Iruka was the one who spoke next

''We're searchin for a wooden sword for kenjutsu learners'' the girl nodded and looked curiously at Naruto for a second, then her eyes fell on the sword that Naruto had on his waist. The blond then got unnerved when he saw what seemed to be glint in Tenten's eyes

'Why is she looking at me like that?' wondered Naruto

''Excuse me… may I have a look at that katana'' Tenten asked and Naruto looked at her suspiciously ''I just want to have a look, honest'' Naruto stared at her for a few seconds and then unsheathed his katana. Iruka and Tenten saw in wonder how 'Swallow' was revealed. They looked at the dark blue katana in wonder

'Where did Naruto get a weapon like that?' thought Iruka in wonder, but Tenten was more vocal in her opinion

''Wow… Where did you get such a beautiful blade'' Naruto considered just telling her where but then he wondered if Melchior would appreciate people all of the sudden bothering him

''It was a gift from a friend'' It was kind of true after all, even if Naruto and Melchior had just met, the blonde already saw the old man as a friend for giving him his first gift ever (That wasn't a meal at Ichiraku)

''Naruto wants to learn how to use a katana so he can wield his own in battle'' Naruto smiled towards Iruka

''Ok, just wait for me'' Tenten was a little disappointed since she now wanted a blade like Naruto's but she decided that she would be able to live fine without it. The brown haired girl left to search for a wooden sword. When she left, Naruto sheathed 'Swallow' and started looking around the shop

Iruka saw how Naruto looked at each of the weapons that were for sale in the shop. It made him smile how the blonde seemed so fascinated by each and every one of the weapons.

* * *

><p>Later after a few minutes Tenten arrived with Naruto's new wooden sword, the blond was a little uncomfortable with the wooden sword since it was heavier than 'Swallow' but he could manage. Once the sword was paid, Naruto said thanks to Tenten who just shrugged it off. She was completely used to it.<p>

''Naruto, how do you plan to learn?'' asked Iruka

''I'm just going to teach myself'' said Naruto as he swung the wooden sword a few times to get a feel of the sword's weight. He needed to get used to it so he could later on use 'Swallow'. If he was capable of using a wooden sword like nothing then he would be able to use 'Swallow' with incredible speed since it almost didn't weight a thing

''You know there are book about Kenjutsu, right?'' Naruto groaned at that. He hated reading, it was just so boring that sometimes he fell asleep while reading.

''Do I have to?'' asked Naruto ''I mean, why can't I just learn the cool stuff''

''If you don't know the basics then you won't be able to learn the 'cool stuff' as you call it'' said Iruka ''Even Hokage-sama needed the basics before he became a great ninja Naruto'' Iruka said firmly. The blonde sometimes was just too impatient for his own good

''Fine'' Naruto reluctantly agreed. His behavior was fairly amusing to Tenten

''Now that that's settled'' Iruka started ''Want to have some ramen?''

''Hell yeah dattebayo!''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there it is. I've got almost nothing to say here so let me adress the questions in the reviews.**

**Element-OverLord: ****Nice Chapter! And Will Somehow Lavos Appear? Heck, I Can Even Imagine The Shinju Being An Alternate Form Of Lavos And Kaguya Like Queen Zeal! And What About Magic? For Pairing, Please No Naruhina Or Narusaku Since They're Overused...  
><strong>

**Response: I agree with you, Naruhina and Narusaku are kind of Overused but like I said in the previous chapter I'm not that good with romance but if you want I might want to try. As for Kaguya being Queen Zeal, that actually WOULD make a lot of sense seeing as both were corrupted by their power. With magic I plan for it to make an appeareance later on but I'm not sure what element Naruto will be (We have light, water, fire and shadow as options)  
><strong>

**Now I'm going to make a question. Should the gates make an appeareance? I kind of like the idea of Naruto going through gates but I don't know wherever you guys will like it or not. Leave a Review and tell me.  
><strong>

_**These are the author notes that were in between lines in this chapter. Ragnar-Vale informed me of how they broke the flow of the story I will move them here**_

**(A/N: Fun Fact: Ninjas in real life tend avoid using jet black and instead favor navy blue since a ninja in black can easily be seen in the light of the moon)**

**(A/N: Notice how in the anime Iruka rarely if ever shows any jutsu. The only jutsu he shows both in the manga and anime is a barrier that doesn't seem really resistant since Naruto broke out of it easily)**

**(A/N: I think that the only reason Naruto would pay attention in History class, would if Iruka mentioned the epic battles between Hashirama and Madara)**

**(A/N: Nobody can beat the man who created one of the most overpowered weapons in Chrono Trigger)**

**(A/N: Higurashi ISN'T Tenten's last name, she just doesn't have one)**,

**Well, See ya**

**Arashi Denkou**


	4. Time Skips and Failures

**A/N: Ok there is one thing I want to address before starting this chapter.**

**When I read the reviews, Ragnar-Vale told me something interesting that I hadn't noticed before. He told me to get rid of the in line Author Notes because it made the chapter barely readable. After that I went back to reading chapter 3 and saw how many in line Author Notes there were and it almost hurt to read because of that.**

**So expect the in line Autor Notes of chapter 3 to be moved to the very bottom (I will have them separated from the other notes)**

**Anyways.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Two full years had passed over in a blink of an eye, Naruto had been training in kenjutsu over the course of two years. He had mostly been self-taught until Iruka forced him to read a book on the basics of kenjutsu. Naruto had been completely against reading a book at first, but after reading it all, the blonde admitted that reading wasn't as bad as he thought<p>

Over the course of the first year, Naruto managed to completely master the basics and had wanted to learn a specific style, but he didn't know where to start until he met Melchior again at his cabin. Naruto had went to visit the old blacksmith and learned that the old man didn't only know how to make great weapons but he also knew a few sword techniques.

Melchior had given Naruto a little notepad with some sword techniques that Naruto could learn. The blond read through the entire notepad and found only four techniques, but even though they were so little techniques, the blond wasn't disappointed in the least. On the contrary, he had been more excited than ever.

The four techniques had been Cyclone, Slash, Cleave and Confuse. While Cyclone and Cleave did not seem all that spectacular, Slash and Confuse grabbed Naruto's attention immediately since they were more than just spinning around with your sword (Cyclone) or jumping on the enemy (Cleave).

Even though two of the techniques didn't seem like much, Naruto learned the hard way how difficult they were. The blond couldn't attempt the Cyclone technique without falling to the ground in dizziness, when he tried to do the Slash technique, he would only make a small and almost undetectable breeze, when he tried to use Cleave (which seemed the easiest) he wasn't capable of jumping high enough in the without using any chakra, and he didn't even want to remember when he attempted to use Confuse because in the end, the confused one was Naruto.

Through the second year, Naruto solely focused on improving his skill in kenjutsu so he could attempt the techniques again (Which he had maintained a secret since he wanted to surprise everyone)

Naruto had also made a friend in Tenten, they occasionally practiced in kenjutsu, and sometimes Naruto would buy in her family shop just to say hello. They weren't that close since Tenten had graduated from the academy and was a genin but they managed to talk to each other every now and then

* * *

><p>One morning in Konohagakure, the sun was coming out slowly, unlike every other morning, today was the graduation exam day. This meant that today the students in the ninja academy would go through a test to see who was ready to graduate become a genin and who still needed to train in the academy<p>

Right now our young demon container friend was sleeping on his bed. His arms and legs were sprawled over the bed, it seemed that last night Naruto had fallen asleep the moment he had hit the bed. Next to Naruto's bed was an alarm clock, the clock was doing the typical ticking sound that all clocks do.

Suddenly the clock let put a really loud ringing sound, the blond ninja in training woke up immediately with a startled yelp. Naruto looked around in alarm (How ironic) and then he saw it was just his clock ringing. The blonde turned off the alarm and got out of bed grumbling curses under his breath (Don't we all)

Once Naruto got fixed up, he looked at the calendar and much to his surprise, it was the day of the exam. The blond's eyes widened to epic proportions as he looked at the calendar and the clock multiple times.

''I'M GETTING LATE!'' the blonde screamed in panic as he quickly went back to his room, he quickly grabbed all of his shuriken and kunai and put the inside his ninja pouch and kunai holster, the blonde then quickly grabbed his sheathed katana and ran throught the hallway and to the door

'There is no way I'm going to fail just because I woke up late' thought Naruto 'I thought that stupid alarm clock will right time for once!' the blonde ran through the streets as a streak of yellow and orange. Naruto had gotten faster thanks to his kenjutsu training and it was showing as he ran to the academy

* * *

><p>''Uchiha Sasuke''<p>

''Here''

''Uzumaki Naruto'' Iruka said as he was seeing who had assisted to class ''Uzumaki Naruto!'' said Iruka, he looked around the classroom and saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The scarred ninja sighed and was about to mark Naruto as absent when the door opened with sudden force

''Here!'' came the voice of Uzumaki Naruto as he arrived to class, everybody kept staring at the blonde, Naruto was now starting to feel uncomfortable ''Stop staring at me like that! You make me feel like I killed five people!'' Naruto was being looked at like he committed a murder, and he didn't like it at all

''You're late'' Iruka's tone wasn't accusing, he was just speaking a fact. Iruka was about to reprimand Naruto when he suddenly just shook his head ''You know what? Just… sit down… please'' Naruto just nodded and did what Iruka asked

A few minutes later Iruka confirmed that everyone was present on the class

''Alright, you all know that today is the graduation exam. Today is the day to see if you are ready to become genin or if you still need more training'' said Iruka ''You're exam will consist of a written exam, a taijutsu test, a kunai and shuriken test, a genjutsu test and finally a ninjutsu test'' everybody in the classroom nodded ''If you don't pass four out of all these test then you will fail''

Naruto's eyes shone with determination

He was going to pass no matter what!

* * *

><p>Ok he was almost screwed.<p>

Naruto had gone to the written exam and failed in epic fashion, he had gone to the taijutsu test and managed to pass with a solid B, he also passed the kunai and the shuriken test, but he failed the genjutsu test. Naruto's only hope of ever passing was left on one test. The ninjutsu test.

The ninjutsu test consisted of performing three jutsu, the Transformation Jutsu, the Substitution Jutsu and the dreaded Clone Jutsu. Naruto could perform the Transformation and the Substitution Jutsu just fine (He had actually mastered the latter to the point that he didn't need any hand seals), the bad part came with the Clone Jutsu.

The problem was that the Clone Jutsu is some sort of ninjutsu-genjutsu hybrid and requires a really precise amount of chakra to perform, and Naruto currently lacks the control needed for the technique. Right now with how Naruto had failed two out of six tests, the blonde's only chance of passing was if Iruka allowing to pass only knowing two of the academy jutsu.

Everyone was on the outside of the classroom in a line with Iruka at the front along with his new assistant Mizuki

''For the ninjutsu test you will need to do the three Academy Jutsu flawlessly and if you fail one jutsu, the you fail the test''

Oh…

If Uzumaki Naruto was screwed before, Iruka just made it official.

* * *

><p>Naruto was inside the classroom, in front of Iruka and Mizuki<p>

''Ok Naruto, first the Transformation Jutsu'' spoke Iruka and the blonde nodded before doing the necessary hand seals

''**Transform!**'' the blonde shouted as he was engulfed in a white cloud of smoke, once the smoke cleared, Iruka and Mizuki saw something that they did not expect in the least.

It was a blonde woman with her hair done in two pigtails, the woman's figure was like a hourglass and her skin was tanned. The woman's eyes were blue and she had three whisker marks on her cheeks which gave off an image of cuteness. But the most glaring thing they noticed was the woman's clothes.

Or the lack of clothes…

The woman's privates and chest area were covered only by some of the smoke that had been caused by the transformation

''Did I do ok?'' the woman said in a soft voice. In that moment both Iruka and Mizuki went back flying by a massive nosebleed. The two teacher fell on their backs and the woman disappeared in a puff of smoke ''So how did I do?'' asked Naruto with excitement, not realizing the murderous look on Iruka's face.

''How did you do? HOW DID YOU DO?!'' Naruto flinched at the volume ''IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE YOU DID A TRANSFORMATION FLAWLESSLY I WOULD HAVE FAILED YOU RIGHT HERE!''

''Moving on'' said Mizuki with a slight blush on his cheeks, he was embarrassed to have fallen for such a childish trick ''Can you do the Subtitution Jutsu?'' Naruto nodded and for a second his form blurred. A few seconds later in a puff of smoke Naruto was replaced by a log

''How about that?'' said Naruto from the corner of the room. Iruka and Mizuki nodded

''Ok now the Clone Jutsu'' Naruto visibly paled, he had hoped the substitution with no hand seals would have impressed Mizuki and Iruka enough but it didn't seem to be the case.

Naruto did the three hand seals required for the Clone Jutsu and then focused his chakra and shaped it. His chakra seemed to restrain itself for a second before pouring out of Naruto's body. Iruka and Mizuki could literally see the chakra surrounding Naruto's body (Which an academy student should not be capable of doing)

''**Clone Jutsu!**'' a huge explosion of smoke covered the classroom, after a few seconds the smoke cleared of and showed Naruto's clone.

'Aw… dammit!'

Naruto's clone was a pale, sickly version of himself, the clone was so bad that the only way for it to be effective on combat would be if the enemy laughed at how bad it was or gave up out of pity. Naruto turned to look at Iruka and Mizuki on an almost robotic fashion, Naruto's expression shifted to one of fear as he saw that Iruka had a thick mark on his forehead. Naruto hoped that Iruka didn't shout or-

''YOU FAIL!''

Well there goes that thought…

* * *

><p>''Mom look I passed''<p>

''Dad look I'm a ninja''

''That's my boy''

Those were the voices that Naruto could hear from the entrance to the academy. The blonde was sitting on a swing that was located next to a tree. The blond was looking down as he heard how the parents congratulated their children. To Naruto it was almost unbearable, especially when he started to hear the whispers about him

''Did you hear?'' a woman had whispered ''I heard he was the only one who failed''

The only one who failed…

Being the 'Dead Last' was one thing but being called 'The only one who failed' stung even more. At least when he wasn't the only 'Dead Last', but with the other title he was the only one, It made him stand out. It made him seem different, and that was something that Naruto hated, he hated being different.

Another woman huffed ''Well he deserves it''

The first woman continued ''Imagine if he had passed and he had turned into a ninja. You know he's the kid that-''

The second woman interrupted ''Shh, you know we're not allowed to talk about that''

''Talk about what…'' muttered Naruto to himself in curiosity, he was now wondering why. The blonde then was brought out of his train of thought by a familiar voice

''You know Iruka isn't against you, right?'' Naruto turned around

''Mizuki-sensei?''

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is, chapter 3 finished. Also thanks again to Ragnar-Vale for pointing out the in line Author Notes. Thanks to him I will be able to improve my writting a little bit more and that's really apreciated.**

**Ok now review time...**

**Ragnar-Vale**: **Please, get rid of the in line Authors Notes. They break up the flow of the story and in all honesty make this chapter barely readable. Other than that, I've been enjoying what you have writen so far.**

**Response: As you might have seen I have probably fixed the problem with chapter 3 by the time you read this. And also I'm glad you've enjoyed what I've written so far, it makes feel better about my writting when people say how they enjoy it**

**Element-OverLord: ****Nice Chapter! I Can't Wait To See Naruto Use Confusion Like Crono! As For The Gates, I SAY F*CENSORED* YEAH! For Pairing I Suggest Naruto X Yakumo Kurama (A Rare Pairing) Or Naruto X Rin (If He Travels Through Time...)**

**Response: I'm glad you liked it, as for the Naruto X Yakumo pairing, it is really and I mean REALLY rare to find a story with that pairing. Personally I've only found one story or two that have that pairing (And I think that in both it's only because it's a harem fic). The Naruto X Rin idea seems kind of interesting as well.**

**I know that I said I was going to update tomorrow but I ended up finishing this chapter faster than I thought I would.**

**Well, See ya**

**Arashi Denkou**


	5. Shadow Clones and Secrets

**A/N: Hey I'm back from my (short) abscence. Sorry for that, but I was having some problems that I wil explain on the notes at the bottom. Also I managed to make this chapter larger than normal since I got so hooked up writting it (When everything just comes so naturally that when you notice, you've already hit the 3000 word counter)**

**Anyways**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, ninja-in training, self-taught swordsman, prankster of Konoha and Jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune that attacked his village on October 10 twelve years ago was jumping from tree to tree with a huge scroll on his back. Naruto was doing a 'secret test' that Mizuki had told him about. The silver-haired teacher had told him that if he 'retrieved' the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's Office and learned a jutsu from it, then he would automatically become a ninja.<p>

Needless to say Naruto was really happy of the existence of that 'test', the blonde wondered why nobody ever mentioned the test. Then again, Mizuki HAD said that the test was a secret, so it would be expected that nobody ever talked about. For all Naruto knew the teachers could actively seek candidates for the tests and then if the student failed, he would be told no to tell anybody

While this logic had a lot of… loopholes, it made complete sense to the blonde.

The blond increased his speed as he tried to think what kind of jutsu he would learn from the scroll

* * *

><p>Iruka was at a bed in his apartment, the scarred ninja really had a rough day. The day of the exam had been a really exhausting one but what made it rougher was the fact that Naruto failed. Iruka knew that Naruto really wanted to pass, he knew that Naruto was strong enough to become a ninja. Unfortunately even Iruka couldn't pass Naruto without the blond passing at least four of the six tests, even if the blonde had a promising amount of skill in kenjutsu it didn't mean that he could neglect the main tree types of jutsu.<p>

Iruka was snapped out of his trance when he heard somebody knocking at his door. The scarred ninja got out of bed and walked out of his room, once he arrived at the entrance of his apartment, he opened the door to see Mizuki with a serious expression on his face. Iruka was pretty surprised by his silver-haired friend's presence

''Mizuki, what is it?'' asked Iruka with curiosity

''It's Naruto!'' said Mizuki ''He stole the forbidden scroll!'' Iruka's eyes widened in alarm. The forbidden scroll was one of the most important objects in the village. It contained forbidden jutsus dating back all the way to the reign of the First Hokage.

''How did Naruto even know where scroll was?'' asked Iruka. The location of the scroll was a secret that was only told to chunin-level ninja, there was no way Naruto would even know where the scroll was unless somebody told him.

''Nobody knows! He just sneaked inside the Hokage tower and took it!'' replied Mizuki ''Hokage-sama has called us to the tower'' Iruka nodded. He wanted answers, and he would not give up until he found them.

'Naruto… why are you doing this?'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto was in the forest around Konoha, the blond was sitting on the ground next to a cabin (not Melchior's). The young ninja-in-training was reading through the first jutsu on the scroll. The moment the blond read the first words, he groaned and screamed in frustration to sky<p>

''WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE FREAKING CLONES?!''

It was a miracle that nobody had found Naruto yet, either the ninja were getting lazy or Naruto was too far away from the village to be heard by anyone.

When the blonde finished reading, he actually looked forward to learning the jutsu, it seemed perfect to him. A jutsu that didn't require any control and only huge amounts of chakra. It was almost like the jutsu was made just so he could use it. Naruto looked at the hand seals for the jutsu and was surprised to see that it required only one.

The blonde positioned his fingers in such a way like he would do when doing the 'Ram' hand seal only that instead of putting his hands together like normal, Naruto made a cross shape with the hand seal, the scroll referred to this hand seal as the 'Clone Seal'. The blonde then focused his chakra, he felt how his chakra seemed to be splitting, once he focused enough chakra, Naruto initiated the technique

''**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**''a few puffs of smoke later and there was no longer a single Naruto. Instead, there were around ten Narutos around the area, each Naruto looked just like the original, they looked completely healthy, unlike the clone that Naruto had attempted to make at the exam in the academy.

''YEAH! I DID IT DATTEBAYO!'' said Naruto as he jumped in joy, the other clones, being a complete copy of the blonde, emulated Naruto's actions. If the ninja hadn't heard Naruto scream before, then at least ONE person would hear over ten whiskered demon containers yelling in complete and utter joy

* * *

><p>Iruka was on the woods outside of Konoha, the Hokage had ordered every single ninja chunin and jounin level ninja along with the ANBU to search for Naruto without causing him harm. It seemed the Hokage was just as confused as Iruka as to why Naruto would steal the forbidden scroll since they knew that the blond would never steal to get more jutsu.<p>

'Somebody must have tricked him' thought Iruka to himself 'There is no way Naruto would steal the forbidden scroll unless somebody tricked him to take it' the question now to Iruka was 'But, who was the one who tricked?'

Iruka changed direction suddenly as he heard a yell that sounded faintly like 'DATTEBAYO!'. The scarred ninja increased his speed to where the sound came from

''Naruto… who tricked you''

There was no way that Naruto had done this by his own will.

* * *

><p>In another part of the woods, Iruka was jumping from tree to tree as well, but he seemed… different. He had a malevolent smirk on his face and a two giant shuriken strapped on his back. The gentle look he once had on his eyes was gone, replaced with a look that gave off pure thirst for power and hatred.<p>

'Now that everyone knows what happened, they will blame Naruto and I will end up getting the scroll for myself' thought Mizuki to himself 'And if I kill him then I may even be known as a hero' Mizuki laughed as he headed to where he had told Naruto to meet him.

Naruto had no idea he was in for…

* * *

><p>By now Naruto had dispelled the clones he had made and had found when his clones dispelled, their chakra came back to Naruto, and since the clones didn't do anything, the blond regained every single drop of chakra that was used to create the clones, making it seem like he had never even attempted the technique in the first place.<p>

''Naruto!'' a voice shouted

Naruto looked at where the voice came from and just barely turned around in time to see Iruka land in front of him with a disapproving expression on his face. Naruto for some reason started to feel slightly nervous, Iruka had been mad with him before, but now he seemed disappointed

''What is it Iruka-sensei?'' asked the blond with curiosity

''What were you thinking?!'' Iruka asked back ''Do you know what you've done?!''

''Yeah! I retrieved the forbidden scroll and then learned a jutsu from it'' Naruto suddenly seemed excited ''Mizuki-sensei told me that if I retrieved it, learned a jutsu from him and then gave it to him, then I would automatically pass and become a genin'' Iruka's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's explanation

'Mizuki? But… why?' Iruka could not think about Mizuki for a second more as he heard something moving in the air, it was the sound of kunai and shuriken as they moved through the air. Iruka's instincts, while a little rusty from spending so much time teaching, were still sharp enough to detect where the kunai and shuriken where headed ''NARUTO!''

Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way and was immediately bombarded with kunai and shuriken to the arms and legs, Iruka fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

''It seems that you found our secret spot'' said a familiar voice from a tree above, Iruka looked up and saw that it was Mizuki standing on the tree branch

''You…'' Iruka gasped for a second before finishing his sentence ''…bastard'' Iruka was angry, and rightfully so. He knew now that it was Mizuki who had tricked Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll. Mizuki seemed to be showing his true colors now, the look on the silver-haired man's eyes was a look of thirst for power, that look and the smirk that Mizuki had on his face told him all he needed to know.

''Wait… what's happening here?'' Naruto was completely confused about the situation

''Naruto… give me the scroll'' said person looked at Mizuki and immediately his eyes widened in alarm, there was something about Mizuki that made him not want to trust him

''Don't give it to him! That scroll contains forbidden jutsu that could put in danger the village. Mizuki used you for his own selfish gains'' said Iruka, Naruto then glared at the silver-haired man

''Naruto… don't you realize that Iruka hates you like everyone else?'' asked Mizuki and Naruto stiffened ''I guess you wouldn't realize. After all, you don't know about the secret law'' Iruka's eyes widened, he knew what Mizuki was about to talk about

''Don't you dare talk about that!''

''What law?'' asked Naruto ''What are you talking about?''

''The law states that nobody is allowed to tell of the Kyubi no Kitsune that was sealed inside of you. YOU ARE THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE!'' Naruto's face was filled with shock ''Haven't you ever wondered why people treated you like scum? Like trash? Like your mere existence was a sin in itself?'' Naruto looked down with his eyes clenched shut

'Is… it… true?' wondered Naruto 'Am I… the Kyubi?... Am I… the demon fox?...' Naruto started clenching his fists in denial, there was no way he was a demon but… all of a sudden every single word that was uttered to him by the villagers started to make sense 'No… I'm not a demon' the blonde's internal scream started to become desperate 'No… NO!' Naruto's chakra started to leak violently around him, it was so much that it was practically visible to the naked eye.

Until it suddenly stopped…

It wasn't that Naruto's chakra had depleted… the blonde just stopped…

Naruto fell to his knees and was looking at the ground with a look of horror and realization. The blonde seemed to have given up, he seemed to have lost all that drive that he once had, it looked like he was giving himself up for death. To Iruka, the sight of Naruto just giving himself up was unbearable.

''Naruto…'' whispered Iruka in such a low tone that nobody else heard

''That's why you will never be accepted here'' yelled Mizuki and Naruto grinded his teeth, the silver-haired shinobi grabbed one the giant shuriken from his back and then he threw it at Naruto while yelling ''DIE DEMON BRAT!'' the spinning shuriken came closer to Naruto and for a second it seemed like time was slowing down.

Naruto expected pain to follow from the shuriken but much to his surprise, he felt somebody tackling him and then there was the sound of metal piercing flesh.

''Are you okay… Naruto?'' Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised to see Iruka with a pained expression on his face. On the scarred teacher's back was Mizuki's giant shuriken

''W-Why? W-Why did you save me?'' asked Naruto

''B-Because were the same…'' started Iruka ''When my parents died… nobody bothered to take care of me… nobody gave me any attention… so I started p-pulling pranks and making a full of myself… and then I had to pay for those pranks…'' by now Iruka had started to cry a little ''I know what it feels like Naruto… nobody deserves something like that…''

Mizuki jumped down from a tree and laughed at Iruka's speech ''Ah come on!'' Mizuki said mockingly ''He's an orphan because the Kyubi killed his parents, and now that beast lives inside your body, I'm sure he hates you more than anybody on the village'' Mizuki started to laugh again

Naruto looked between Mizuki and Iruka, everything was now starting to become too much to him, Naruto then got up, grabbed the forbidden scroll and ran off. Iruka's eyes widened and he shouted ''NARUTO!'' Mizuki laughed at Iruka's pathetic attempt to call the blonde demon container

''It seems he's going to keep the scroll to himself'' Mizuki grinned ''Did you see that? Those were the eyes of the beast!'' Iruka growled under his breath as he stood up and pulled the giant shuriken from his back. Iruka looked back at Mizuki with a look that was filled with anger. This wasn't like when he was angry with a student. This anger burned a desire to capture Mizuki (if he was luckly enough to ONLY be captured and not killed)

''Naruto isn't like that!'' Iruka yelled as he threw the giant shuriken back at Mizuki who only sidestepped lazily

''You're a joke'' said Mizuki ''I was going to end you first but I need the scroll. Now if you excuse me, if have a fox to catch'' Mizuki jumped away while Iruka was barely managing to stand

''I've got to get to Naruto first'' the scarred teacher said

* * *

><p>Naruto kept jumping from tree to tree with the forbidden scroll on his back, the blonde then increased his speed as he heard someone catching up. Naruto looked to his side to see Iruka who had somehow managed to catch up<p>

''Naruto, everything Mizuki said was a lie, give me the scro-'' Iruka was surprised when Naruto suddenly tackled him, causing both to fall to the ground.

Iruka rolled away from Naruto, who had landed and was now sitting against a tree, breathing heavily

''I can't believe it'' said Iruka in sudden rage ''How did you know?'' Iruka turned around to look at Naruto and his form disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by Mizuki ''How did you know it was me and not Iruka?'' Naruto smirked and his form also disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing Iruka who was carrying a log

''Because I'm Iruka'' the scarred teacher said with a smirk

''Why do you protect that monster?'' asked Mizuki in disbelief ''He's the one that murdered your parents''

''Because he's my student, and I won't let you get to him or the scroll'' said Iruka

''Don't you get it? Naruto Is just like me'' said Mizuki

''What do you mean?'' Iruka looked at Mizuki with no emotion on his face

''Naruto is going to use the power of the scroll for his own gain and revenge, that's how beasts are'' said Mizuki, Iruka closed his eyes and nodded

''You're right''

Those word sent a shock to Naruto, who was hiding behind a nearby tree, the blonde had heard every single word clearly. Naruto looked down as he absorbed what Iruka had just said

'So that's it… Iruka-sensei never believed in me… He thinks I'm a beast…' before Naruto could continue on this train of thought, he heard Iruka speak again

''That's how beasts are… But that's not how Naruto is. Naruto is my student, he's the one who is always willing to learn. Sure there are times where he makes mistakes and he's a little stubborn sometimes, but those 'flaws' only make him stronger. His name is Naruto Uzumaki shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato!''

By now the blonde was crying tears of joy, he was happy that Iruka looked at him like a fellow shinobi, like a student and more importantly like a person.

''How sweet…'' mocked Mizuki with a smirk ''I think you wouldn't think the same when I send you to the afterlife'' Mizuki said as he charged at Iruka with a giant shuriken in hand. Iruka only looked down and smiled.

'I guess… this is where it all ends for me…' Iruka failed to see and orange streak emerge from the trees, he also failed to see a flash of blue that came before the sound of metal cutting flesh 'What?' Iruka opened his eyes and saw something unbelievable, he saw Mizuk a few feet away with deep cut on his shoulder, but what surprised Iruka most, was WHO had caused that damage in the first place

''Naruto…''

Naruto was standing in front of Iruka with one hand securing the scroll on the ground and the other wielding his blue katana named 'Swallow'. Iruka saw that the katana had a little blood on the tip. Iruka saw how the light of the moon reflected on the 'Swallow' making it reflect a dim blue light, it almost seemed like it was glowing

''If you dare put a hand on my sensei, you will get much more than a cut on your shoulder'' the look on Naruto's eyes said he was willing to go along with the threat and that it wasn't just all bark.

''Funny that you say that'' said Mizuki as he laughed and stood up ''I could defeat you with one hand'' Naruto left the forbidden scroll with Iruka and with his katana still in hand he got into a kenjutsu stance

''Don't underestimate me!'' said Naruto as he prepared to charged at Mizuki

''SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT KYUBI NO KITSUNE'' and then, Naruto charged at Mizuki at an almost blinding speed, Mizuki wasn't expected the sudden burst of speed and barely managed to dodge an upwards slash from the blond

Mizuki was about to hit Naruto but the blond just moved a few feet away in another burst of speed.

'When did he get so fast?!' Mizuki couldn't believe that he could barely keep up with the blond. He was a chunin for crying out loud and the blond was only an academy student, and a DEAD LAST at that.

Iruka was also impressed with Naruto's speed. He knew that Naruto was fast but this was completely new to him 'Naruto... when did you get this strong'

''Here I go'' Naruto with his katana still in hand made a 'Clone Seal' and shouted ''**Shadow Clone Jutsu**'' Immediately a copy of him puffed into existence to his side shocking both Iruka and Mizuki

''How did you do that?'' asked Mizuki in complete disbelief

''You told me to learn a jutsu from the scroll after all'' said Naruto as he and his clone took a stance with their katanas at their sides ''Here goes!'' both Naruto's charged at Mizuki, the clones left a red hue as they moved, Mizuki's eyes widened as he couldn't react fast enough to dodge the attack and screamed in pain as he received an 'X' shaped cut on his chest, both Naruto and his clone were standing victoriously behind Mizuki who just fell unconscious from the pain.

Iruka's jaw was on the floor

''I think I overdid it a little bit'' said Naruto as he saw Mizuki on the ground

''Nah, he deserved it'' said the Naruto clone as he dispelled. The original Naruto then sheathed his katana and looked at Iruka who was staring at him with an expression of awe

''What? Do I have something on my face?''

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. That chapter was a bit longer than the rest. 3245 words in total, and now we finally reach the part where Naruto becomes a ninja. Also sorry for delaying the update but I was having some problems when writting. My program Microsoft Word was having some errors and it constantly froze when I was writting the part where Mizuki told Naruto that he had Kyubi inside of him (I had to rewrite that part THREE TIMES!)<br>**

**But now I changed to a different program so I hope that I won't be having any issues like that again. Also I threw in a pretty obvious reference in the chapter to two certain swordsmen from Chrono Trigger, I'm sure that if you've played the game, you know what I'm talking about *hint* *hint* It comes before the 'Y' **

**Here are the questions from the reviews. Ok let's see**

**Element-Over-Lord: ****Nice Chapter! So When Naruto Finds A Gate? Also For Pairing I Say Both Yakumo And Rin. Or At Least One Of Them. For Eras He Could Go To:**  
><span><strong> -Clan Wars (Before Konoha's Foundation)<strong>  
><span><strong> -2nd Shinobi War<strong>  
><span><strong> -3rd Shinobi War<strong>  
><span><strong> -Alternate Future (One Where JubiLavos Destroyed The World)**  
><span><strong> What You Think?<strong>

**Response: The gates will appear later on. I think I have an Idea of how I'm going to introduce them, but you will have to wait a little for them. As for the eras you mentioned, well... it seems like great minds think alike since I you mentioned almost every single era I was considering (Except the 2nd Shinobi war and the Alternate Future, but they are both great suggestions). As for the Yakumo and Rin thing... well let's just say I'm a little conflicted. Rin, at least to me, seems like how Sakura would be if she didn't have that MASSIVE temper of hers (If I'm correct then I can't believe how close Sakura was to being more likeable to me in the start of the series) and Yakumo, I like her dark backstory and it gives her something in common with Naruto so I'm still not sure who to have of those two.**

**That was the only question so...**

**See ya.  
><strong>

**Arashi Denkou**


	6. Closet Pervert and Honorable Grandson

**A/N: Hey! Here I am with a new chapter for you. Normally I would have updated a little bit later since I have another story, but because of the reveiws I had, I decided it would be best to update this again. So hope you enjoy it.**

**Anyways  
><strong>

**ENJOY!(Even though I said that I hoped that you would enjoy it, I'm just saying enjoy because of habit)**

* * *

><p>Naruto was currently helping his teacher Iruka walk while two of his clones were carrying Mizuki, while the silver-haired chunin was a traitor, that didn't mean that Naruto was just going to leave him to bleed to death. Iruka had explained to him that they needed to take Mizuki to the Hokage so they could question him, wherever he had any fellow traitors with him.<p>

Iruka was currently staring at the forbidden scroll which Naruto was currently carrying on his back, he still couldn't believe that Naruto had learned a jutsu from it and also used it effectively to beat Mizuki without any trouble. Iruka looked at the unconscious Mizuki who was being carried by the clones and winced when he saw the 'X' shaped cut that was on his chest. Iruka knew that it would leave a physical and emotional scar on Mizuki, reminding him of how the so called 'Dead Last' and 'Demon Brat' had made that perfectly shaped cut.

A question then entered Iruka's mind and he didn't hesitate to ask Naruto about it

''Naruto, When did you become so fast?'' said person looked at Iruka and grinned

''I have been training a lot Iruka-sensei, I just wanted to surprise you dattebayo!'' the blonde's voice was a little louder than necessary but Iruka instead of wincing from the volume just laughed at little bit

''I guess you really are Konoha's most unpredictable ninja'' said Iruka jokingly

''Damm straight!'' the blonde then continued walking with serious expression on his face, which confused Iruka ''Iruka-sensei... am I really the Demon Fox?'' Iruka stiffened slightly, he had completely forgotten of that little detail. He had been so impressed with Naruto's performance that he had forgotten that the blonde knew about the Kyubi

''Naruto... It's true that you have the Kyubi sealed inside of you but that doesn't make you the fox'' said Iruka with a soft look in his eyes ''You are Naruto and the Fox is the Fox, there is a huge difference'' Naruto nodded and smiled at Iruka, showing that he understood. Iruka noticed that Naruto was still a bit more quiet than usual, but it wasn't because of doubt. Iruka smiled a little, it seemed that this incident also helped Naruto mature a bit.

* * *

><p>Once Naruto had arrived with Iruka and Mizuki to the village, he was stopped by a couple of jounin, luckly Iruka managed to convince them that Naruto wasn't at fault and that Mizuki was the one that tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. The two jounin had only nodded and jumped away to inform the other shinobi.<p>

''Iruka-sensei, where do we leave Mizuki-teme?'' asked Naruto

''We've got to bring him with us to the Hokage'' said Iruka ''Naruto you can let me go. I think I can walk now'' the blonde nodded and did as Iruka said, the scarred chunin then grabbed Mizuki from the Naruto clones and carried him on his back ''Let's go see Hokage-sama'' Naruto nodded as his clones dispelled themselves and then both ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Iruka arrived to the Hokage Tower, the former started to feel nervous. He was sure that he'd caused quite some trouble, he had been beating himself over the fact that it didn't seem strange to him when Mizuki approached him for this 'secret test'. For some reason the blonde had been so desperate that the though 'It's too good to be true' never entered his mind at any moment.<p>

When both Iruka and Naruto arrived at the Hokage's Office, they were greeted by Hiruzen who was looking at them with a serious face. Iruka was about to speak up but Hiruzen lifted his hand to silence him, Naruto was slightly intimidated by this since he was so used to seeing Hiruzen as a kind person, he had never seen this side of him.

''It's ok Iruka, I just want to speak to Naruto'' said Hiruzen calmly ''Naruto can you tell me why you stole the scroll?''

''Mizuki said that there was a 'secret test' to pass the graduation exam'' said Naruto ''He said that if I retrieved the forbidden scroll and then learned a jutsu from it then I would pass and become a genin'' Hiruzen's face hardened as he looked at Mizuki who was still on Iruka's back ''Am I in trouble Jiji?'' Hiruzen looked back at Naruto and his gaze softened

''Don't worry Naruto'' said Hiruzen much to the blonde's relief ''Mizuki was your teacher and you were supposed to trust him no matter what. Mizuki is the one who's going to be punished for this'' when Hiruzen finished speaking an ANBU appeared in the room, the ANBU had long purple hair and was wearing a mask that hid his or her features

''Take him to Ibiki'' said Hiruzen, the ANBU nodded and took Mizuki from Iruka's back and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

''Here is the scroll Jiji'' said Naruto as he walked up to Hiruzen and gave him the forbidden scroll, Hiruzen took the scroll with a smile ''Naruto I think I know how to reward you''

''Reward me?'' asked Naruto with an expression that screamed 'Are you crazy?'

''I saw everything that happened at the wood through my crystal ball and saw how you defeated Mizuki a chunin level ninja, although a fairly weak one'' said Hiruzen

''What are you going to give me?'' asked Naruto in excitement as Hiruzen got a gleam in his eye.

* * *

><p>The next day was literally a breath of fresh air for Naruto. He had a week until he had to go to the academy for ninja orientation so he literally he had a week to rest from all that trouble that he went through last night. When Naruto got up of bed, he just dressed up in his orange jumpsuit (Iruka was still not capable of convincing him of wearing something else) and this time he put on his new ninja headband<p>

Wait... ninja headband?

Yep, the Hokage had decided to let Naruto become a ninja since he had basically learned a the Shadow Clone Jutsu (Which was a more advanced form of the clone jutsu that made him fail in Ninjutsu), a B-rank jutsu that normally only jounin were capable of pulling off successfully

Today Naruto only needed to go take his ninja registration picture and then talk to the Hokage so he could go train with his katana again. The blonde smiled as he remembered the expression on Iruka's face when he defeated Mizuki. It was so funny to the blonde that it made holding back at the academy totally worth it.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's Office looking at Hiruzen with a poker face. Hiruzen, on the other hand was looking at Naruto with a twitching eye. The old leader was looking at some documents on his hands that were Naruto's. But it wasn't the information that made Hiruzen's eye twitch. It was the photo<p>

It was Naruto but his white make up on his face and his hands to the point that he barely resembled himself.

''Take it again...'' that made Naruto's poker face break

''WHAT?!'' the blonde yelled in outrage ''I TRIED MY BEST THERE!''

''Which is why you're taking the picture again'' said Hiruzen firmly ''You can barely tell who the person is. Do you want your future sensei to see THIS'' Naruto pouted before a sly grin came to his face as he made a hand seal. Hiruzen didn't like the look in Naruto's eyes

''**Sexy Jutsu****!**'' In a puff of smoke, Naruto was no longer Naruto, but instead a blonde pigtailed girl who had only smoke covering her chest and private area. Hiruzen remained stoic for a few seconds before the 'girl' decided to speak ''Hokage-sama please don't make me do it again'' 'she' said with a finger on her lower lip and a vulnerable look on 'her' eyes

Hiruzen's willpower broke in that very moment as he got nosebleed so powerful that he ended falling on his back. The blond 'girl' giggled a bit before disappearing in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a laughing Naruto

''Are you sure you don't want to give me that hat Jiji?'' asked Naruto not being able of controlling his laughter

''STOP WITH THE CHILDISH TRICKS!'' Hiruzen yelled at the laughing Naruto who wasn't paying attention. Naruto was a freaking shinobi now and yet he was still treating this like a game.

''I'VE GOT YOU THIS TIME JIJI!'' shouted a little kid as he entered the office with a wooden ninja star in hand. If it wasn't because the ninja start was made of wood or who the person was then Hiruzen would have reacted to the words that the child said ''I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE NOW!'' the kid seemed to be wearing some sort of round helmet and a long blue scarf

Maybe too long...

The kid tripped on his own scarf and fell on his face to the floor, Naruto wanted to laught at the kid but he was out of breath.

'My grandson... another headache' thought Hiruzen as he saw his grandson getting up

''Aw... who tripped me?'' the kid looked around and found Naruto, the moment the kid saw him he glared at the blond and pointed at him ''It was you! You tripped me!'' Naruto immediately got ticked off and grabbed the kid by the shirt

''YOU TRIPPED ON YOU'RE OWN SCARF IDIOT!'' Naruto yelled at the kid with a thick mark on his forehead to show his irritation. Naruto would have said more if he had no been suddenly interrupted by a man in a jounin outfit (without the typical jacket)

''Honorable Grandson! Where are you?'' the man's eyes were completely covered by round sunglasses so when the man saw Naruto, said blonde wasn't capable of seeing the man's eyes narrowing ''YOU! Leave the Honorable Grandson alone! He's Hokage-sama's grandson!'' Naruto looked at the kid he was lifting

''Huh? This brat is Jiji's grandson'' Naruto looked at the kid with an expression of disbelief

''What aren't you going to punch me?'' asked the kid ''Are you scared that the Hokage is my grandfather?'' Naruto's expression turned to one of so much rage that it was comical. Hiruzen chuckled at his grandson's foolishness

'Konohamaru... you will have to learn the hard way'

''I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER! YOU'RE NOT HIM! YOU'RE ONLY A BRAT!'' said Naruto before delivering a punch to the top of Konohamaru's head much to the kid and to the man with the sunglasses's shock

'This guy... he's totally different from the rest' thought Konohamaru in realization

''Honorable grandson!'' the man with the sunglasses checked on Konohamaru and then looked at Naruto with anger ''How dare you!''

''Whatever'' said Naruto dismissing the man as he walked out of the office

''That brat!''

''Calm down Ebisu...'' said Hiruzen

''I apologize Hokage-sama'' the man now known as Ebisu bowed to Hiruzen before he noticed a detail. Konohamaru was gone. Ebisu was shocked since he didn't even noticed when the Hokage's grandson had disappeared. ''Where is he? Where is the Honorable Grandson?'' Ebisu was close to panicking

''I think he went after Naruto but I have no idea where'' said Hiruzen without much worry. He thought that Naruto could maybe serve as a good influence to the child

''He went after Naruto!'' Ebisu's expression was now borderline comical and over the top ''That brat is going to be a bad influence!'' Ebisu stated ''Here I come honorable grandson!'' Ebisu ran out of the office with the resolve to find Konohamaru and Naruto.

Hiruzen would have laughed until he suddenly realized something. If Konohamaru went with Naruto, then Naruto could teach that stupid 'Sexy Jutsu' and then Konohamaru would go after him with that jutsu. In other words Konohamaru would be able to 'beat' Hiruzen. In that moment Hiruzen swore in frustation.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting quite irritated. When he had left the Hokage's office he thought he had heard something and when he had looked back he wasn't surprised to find Konohamaru trying to hide himself using of the academy's basic invisibility cloaks. This normally could have fooled him or make him stare in confusion but Konohamaru wasn't using the cloak correctly since his feet were sticking out along with his fingers<p>

The blond walked out of the building a decided that eventually the Hokage's grandson would get bored and leave. He figured that he was just curious about him since he pretty much hit him over the head (Something that seemed rare judging by the expression the kid had on his face when Naruto punched him)

Unfortunately the kid seemed to have much more in common with Naruto that he thought and that reflected in Konohamaru's stubbornness. Eventually Naruto's patience practically evaporated as the blonde looked back and saw that Konohamaru was again using that cloak of invisibility.

''You know... Even a freaking untrained civilian could figure out you're there!'' the kid seemed to fail completely when it came to using the invisibility cloak. He always covered himself only partially and failed to blend in with the environment around him. To think that the kid thought that he would be fooled by such poor use of the cloak was downright insulting.

To the blonde's annoyance the kid just ignored him

'It's so pathetic' thought Naruto with his right eye twitching madly. Konohamaru then dropped the cloak and looked at Naruto with something that seemed like a pleased smile.

''So the rumors I heard are true... you're strong'' said Konohamaru, it seemed that he didn't understand when Naruto said that even untrained civilians would be able to spot him ''I demand you to teach me that jutsu you used to bear Jiji'' the kid was now pointing at Naruto with a victorious tone. The blonde blinked before turning around and walking away

''No'' responded the young ninja causing Konohamaru expression to shift from victorious to downright comical

''WHAT?!'' yelled Konohamaru ''WHY?!''

''I have better things to do'' said Naruto, and he wasn't lying either, he wanted to train already! Was that to much to ask?

''Come on!'' Konohmaru said as he ran until he was in front of the blonde with his palm together, the kid was literally begging now ''I promise I will learn. Please Boss!'' Naruto was about to say 'No' when Konohamaru's sentence suddenly clicked in his mind

''Did you say... boss?'' the blonde asked in disbelief

''Yeah... Please teach me boss!'' said Konohamaru ''Boss, boss, boss'' by now Naruto had a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear, his ego was literally growing right now.

''Ok! Let's start! Are you ready to learn?!'' asked Naruto

''YES!'' Konohamaru responded. This only made Naruto smirk.

This would be the ultimate prank against Jiji...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Hokage Office, Hiruzen sneezed and then he shivered. Those shivers sparked a fear inside Hiruzen. The feeling he got was the same feeling he got every single time Naruto was about to do a prank that would affect him in some way, shape or form. Needless to say Hiruzen cursed Naruto's parents (specifically his mother) for making him so mischievous.<p>

''I'm getting too old for this'' said Hiruzen as he tried to concentrate on the paperwork on his desk. He swore that the Fourth Hokage only died to avoid paperwork.

* * *

><p>Naruto was now frustrated. It seemed that Konohamaru could not use the transformation jutsu correctly so Naruto first had to help him with the technique before he could teach him anything. First Naruto told Konohamaru to transform into a lady that was walking on the streets, unfortunately Konohamaru messed the jutsu up and the lady noticed them only to get angry at Konohamaru transforming into a fat and ugly version of her.<p>

But for some reason she hit Naruto instead...

Yeah and it happened multiple times. Naruto wasn't sure what the heck was happening. He was sure that they should have hit Konohamaru. Sure the villagers hated him but this was bordering on the ridiculous aspect. So after a while Naruto and Konohamaru left the village to rest on a log located at one of the training areas that shinobi could use.

''I don't get it'' mumbled Naruto ''How come you screw up and I'm the one who gets hit?'' Konohamaru looked down in guilt. He knew why the only hit Naruto and ignored him. It was because he was the Third Hokage's grandson, the young child hated that title. He hated how when they saw him, they only saw the Third's grandson...

''It's my fault'' said Konohamaru ''They don't hit me because I'm the Third's grandson...'' Naruto looked at Konohamaru with curiosity ''My granpa gave me the name Konohamaru in honor of the village but... nobody calls me by that name... It's always the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage... I hate it...'' Naruto could sympathize him in some sort of way ''That's why I want to beat Jiji so everyone stops seeing me like the Third's grandson and start to see me as Konohamaru'' Naruto was about to speak when both boys heard a shout.

''Honorable Grandson'' Naruto heard Konohamaru groan at how he was called and he saw the man known as Ebisu. The jounin landed in front of both boys and looked at Konohamaru ''Honorable Grandson you shouldn't associate yourself with... him!'' Naruto internally growled at Ebisu ''Don't you want to become Hokage? I have told you so many times that the shortest way to become Hokage is under my tutelage''

''No! I want to stay with the boss! He has teached me a lot more than you'' said Konohamaru making Ebisu's jaw drop to the ground as the young boy made a hand seal and transformed into brown haired woman who had smoke covering her chest and private areas. Ebisu's expression was priceless. So priceless in fact, that Naruto fell down on his butt laughing

'The expression on his face!' thought Naruto while laughing 'It's even better than Jiji's'

''Who taught you that?!'' Ebisu's expression had changed again to show his outrage as Konohamaru dispelled his transformation ''That must have been the influence of that brat! Honorable Grandson, we are leaving at once!'' by now, he had Konohamaru by the wrist with the boy protesting. In that moment Naruto decided that laughing time was over.

''**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**'' that was the only warning before Ebisu was surrounded by around thirty clones. Ebisu however didn't seem all that impressed.

''You think you can beat me with that? I'm not like Mizuki, I'm a jounin, an elite ninja'' said Ebisu looking at Naruto dismissively. He didn't know how Naruto defeated Mizuki, only that he did. Ebisu most likely believed that Naruto had swarmed Mizuki with hundreds of clones at once.

Naruto growled at being underestimated. Then he along with each and every single one of his clones made a hand seal.

''**Sexy Jutsu**'' each one of the Narutos in the field were immediately replaced by a blond woman with her hair in pigtails, there was smoke covering their chest and private areas.

While Ebisu had managed to see Konohamaru's sexy jutsu and not faint, there was no way he would be capable of withstanding thirty of these at once. The 'Elite' ninja had a nosebleed so massive that he was launched in the air, letting go of Konohamaru in the process. Ebisu landed on the ground unconscious with a stupid expression on his face.

''I might call that my 'Harem Jutsu' '' said the blonde as his clones dispelled along with his transformation. Konohamaru looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes

''wow! That was awesome! He went down in just one second!'' said Konohamaru ''With something like that I will turn into the Hokage right away'' Naruto winced at that. There was no way that he could become Hokage with the 'Sexy Jutsu' and it's variations since they only worked on men (And perverted ones at that)

''Konohamaru'' said person looked at Naruto ''There is no short way of becoming Hokage. In order to do that, you have to train for it. You have to get strong enough, and also...'' Naruto paused before looking at Konohamaru with a fierce expression on his face ''You need to beat me in battle!'' the young kid looked at Naruto before a determined expression came to his face

''You know what!'' started Konohamaru ''You're not my boss anymore! From now on we are rivals! Rivals for the hat!'' Naruto smirked at seeing Konohamaru's determined expression and responded

''Naruto Uzumaki and Konohamaru Sarutobi competing for the hat... I like it!'' Naruto grinned at Konohamaru with absolute sincerity. The blonde wasn't just humoring Konohamaru, he really meant it. He really looked forward to the day that he and Konohamaru fought for the Hokage position.

And Konohamaru saw that sincerity and grinned in return.

That day, not only a friendship was born, but it was a beginning of a beautiful rivalry and a teacher-student relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there goes. Chapter 6 is there with it's 3522 words. Now that was a long chapter, lately it's been more easy to me to write more. **

**Now to answer the reviews (I don't answer ALL of them. Just the ones that are worth responding to clear something up or to respond to a question so a short comment won't be responded becaused it will serve no purpose)**

**Vallavarayan(Recently posted on chapter 2): ****Hope you make it naruhina. And hope you don't over exaggerate naruto's stupidity and Hinatas shyness. Both were exaggerated by kishi for comic relief. But Hinatas character should have befriended him earlier in cannon and naruto's character would have remembered helping her and asked her if she was alright once he met her again in the academy.**

**Response: If you have read chapter 3 then you may already know my opinion about Naruhina (I like the pairing but I still think it's a little overused), so for the sake of doing something more varied I'm staying away from Naruhina in this story (sorry). As for Naruto's stupidity, I don't think he was stupid in the anime, in my opinion he was just ignorant and naive since he had nobody to take care of him (We've seen how intelligent he can be when battling). I think people call Naruto stupid because of his ignorance and because of his goofy personality. Hinata's shyness on the other hand was maybe a little exagerated sometimes but I remember having a good laugh those times but yeah I also remembered being a little bit annoyed when her shyness was portrayed too much.**

**Element-OverLord: Loved The Chapter AND The X-Strike! Also Great That You Confirmed About The Gates Appearing. So Will Other CT Characters Like Magus/Janus And Schala Appear? Heck, I Can See Dalton With Either Orochimaru Or Akatsuki. For Pairing, I Think It's Insane, But Why Not Both Yakumo And Rin? And No, It's Not Harem. Just Those Two. What You Think? Perhaps A Poll To Let Readers Choose?**

** GOOD LUCK!**

** PS: If You Need Any Help With Your Story, Please Tell Me Since I Have Played Chrono Trigger As Well As The Fan Made Sequel, Crimson Echoes.**

**Response: Glad you like the chapter and also glad that you noticed the X-Strike (Even if it was obvious because of how I described the attack). I'm already checking which CT character I can fit in the story (And I already have a few). Dalton being with Akatsuki is good but I can picture him better with Orochimaru (You will see why later). And also thanks for offering your help (I have also played Crimson Echoes, it a great game), I might ask for help if needed.**

**Well that's all the questions. Please leave a review if you want to ask something.****  
><strong>

**Well, see ya**

**Arashi Denkou**


End file.
